


O Primeiro Encontro

by emeoonbird



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Aquele seria o primeiro encontro deles e InSeong queria que tudo fosse da forma que tinha planejado.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Kudos: 1





	O Primeiro Encontro

InSeong estava nervoso.

Aquele seria o primeiro encontro deles e queria que tudo fosse da forma planejada. Havia pensado em todos os detalhes para que nada saísse errado naquele dia que deveria ser um dos mais especiais tanto para si quanto para JaeYoon. Afinal seria uma data importante e futuramente iriam se lembrar que foi naquele dia em que oficialmente tiveram seu primeiro encontro como namorados.

Tinha marcado de se encontrar com o outro perto da entrada do parque na hora do almoço. E por estar um pouco ansioso demais, acabou chegando alguns minutos mais cedo.

InSeong não conseguia acalmar os ânimos. Também não conseguia impedir as mãos de irem a todo momento para sua calça com o objetivo de tirar o excesso do suor de suas palmas.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez antes de pegar o celular e verificar as horas: meio-dia. Antes de guardá-lo, olhou para a foto que havia escolhido como bloqueio de tela e sorriu meio acanhado. Adorava aquela imagem. Havia conseguido tirá-la quando JaeYoon estava distraído, brincando com uma lente de câmera profissional. 

Toda vez que olhava para a tela do celular sentia um calorzinho agradável no peito e acabava sorrindo ao se lembrar de como ele havia ficado adorável naquela foto, e em como o Lee tinha sorrido para si ao perceber que estava sendo fotografado pelo namorado.

Naquele dia não tivera nada demais, no entanto qualquer minuto que passava com o outro era especial.

Foi quando botou o celular no bolso e olhou pra frente que finalmente avistou ele se aproximando. Os cabelos que antes eram num tom forte de vinho, estavam agora mais claros, já quase voltando ao castanho normal.

Ele usava uma roupa confortável, assim como InSeong, só que sem lhe dar um visual de folgado ou preguiçoso que normalmente adotava quando estava em casa.

No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, automaticamente sorriram. Conseguiu ver mesmo de longe que JaeYoon estava tão ansioso para aquele encontro quanto ele, não só porque o quase castanho estava um pouco adiantado, como também porque ele apertava as mangas do casaco que usava entre os punhos daquele jeito fofo que InSeong adorava.

Assim que estavam um de frente para o outro, se abraçaram de forma carinhosa. 

— Você até que chegou cedo — Com um sorriso doce no lábios, o moreno comentou de forma brincalhona. JaeYoon apertou o outro antes de desfazer o abraço, se mantendo perto.

— Não queria causar problemas para você com os meus atrasos, _hyung._ — Falou com calma, dando de ombros, como se aquele fato não fosse nada demais.

O que era uma grande mentira, porque Lee JaeYoon chegava atrasado para qualquer compromisso que tinha. Exceto, talvez, para os encontrinhos com InSeong.

O moreno pegou a mão do mais novo e pediu para ele lhe acompanhar. Enquanto o guiava, seu _dongsaeng_ começou a falar sobre como havia sido para sair de casa.

Mesmo que ele só estivesse reclamando sobre sua mãe ser muito intrometida, InSeong não se importava em ouví-lo falar. Adorava a voz dele, principalmente quando cantava.

 _Ah_ , não tinha coisa mais agradável que estar agarradinho a JaeYoon enquanto o mesmo cantava baixinho alguma música lenta e bonita, que deixava o mais velho tão admirado por sua voz. Ficava ainda melhor quando trocavam carícias meigas durante o momento… o Kim sentia que seria capaz de ter o melhor dos sonhos desde que o ouvisse.

Não demorou muito para InSeong perceber que estavam perto do restaurante com aparência caseira que ficava a poucas quadras do parque. Logo haviam entrado e procuravam uma mesa onde pudessem sentar.

Ao acharem uma, se encaminharam para ela e acomodaram-se. Enquanto eles olhavam o menu, comentavam com o outro o que mais lhe atraía para comer.

— O _bibimbap_ com carne até que está barato — Opinou JaeYoon, desviando o olhar do cardápio para seu hyung.

— Dá pra dois? — Perguntou InSeong enquanto procurava pela porção escolhida. Não poderia pagar um preço alto pois já tinha usado parte da mesada para fazer uma surpresinha no fim do dia para o quase castanho.

— Se sair muito caro pra você podemos dividir a conta, hyung. — Ele respondeu, notando algo no cardápio que o fez sorrir e afirmou mentalmente que iria pedir também.

Mesmo que não concordasse muito com a ideia — já que estava fora do seu planejamento dividir a conta no primeiro encontro —, concordou com o outro.

Assim que terminaram de olhar todas as opções do cardápio, o moreno chamou o garçom.

— Eu vou querer um _bibimbap_ com _kimbap_ e uma porção de frango por favor. 

— Já eu vou querer um _bulgogi_ com _kimchi_ e um _naengmyun_ — JaeYoon recebeu o olhar levemente acusador do mais velho ao dizer aquilo. O garçom assentiu, enquanto anotava os pedidos, e logo pegou os cardápios deles. —Obrigado.

Assim que ele saiu completamente do campo de visão dos garotos, InSeong se manifestou:

— Um _naengmyun_ , sério?

— Achou mesmo que eu esqueceria tão fácil do seu _lámen_ europeu, Seongie? — O quase castanho comentou, sorrindo de canto.

O mais velho fez um biquinho emburrado pro mais novo, tentando parecer triste. Não deu muito certo, porque o outro riu da cara dele antes de morder os lábios.

— Não faz isso, hyung.

— Não fazer o quê? — Perguntou InSeong, franzindo o cenho de forma inocente, a qual teria enganado qualquer um no restaurante, mas não a JaeYoon.

— Você sabe o que é — Retrucou, agora sendo a vez dele de ficar emburrado. Era muito injusto seu hyung ficar fazendo aquele biquinho fofo quando eles estavam em público! Era o que achava, afinal nem poderia beijá-lo ou morder aqueles lábios finos como sempre fazia, apenas porque estavam na rua.

O moreno riu da atitude de seu namorado, achando ele adorável ao tentar se manter com a expressão amuada. Pegou na mão dele que estava em cima da mesa, e a acariciou.

Ele teria se perdido em pensamentos ao analisar o outro a sua frente, no entanto o garçom chegou bem no momento com os pedidos.

Agradeceram pela comida e se puseram a comer.

O clima na mesa estava agradável durante a refeição, e o almoço prosseguiu com uma troca de olhares amorosos e conversas sobre vários assuntos banais.

Quando a última garfada foi dada, eles pediram a conta e foi aí que a primeira parte do planejamento de InSeong deu errado.

Ao olharem na nota o preço do almoço, o moreno já sabia que não poderia pagar tudo sozinho e aquilo lhe deixou um pouco incomodado.

— Pela sua cara, acho que vamos ter de dividir a conta. — Comentou JaeYoon, que para tentar dar uma animada no namorado, começou a cutucar a bochecha dele com o dedo.

O mais velho suspirou de forma meio magoada.

— Não tem problema, hyung. — Sorriu para o outro, enquanto pegava a carteira e tirava dinheiro o suficiente para pagar metade do valor.

Mesmo que o quase castanho tivesse dito aquilo, InSeong estava frustrado consigo mesmo por não ter previsto que aquilo poderia acontecer.

Pegou a quantidade de _wons_ que faltava para pagar a conta e juntou com a parte do mais novo. Entregou o dinheiro ao garçom que, depois de checar se o valor estava certo, assentiu e falou o clássico _obrigado e volte sempre_.

Assim que eles se levantaram, saíram do restaurante com calma e se puseram a caminho do parque ao qual fora o ponto de encontro.

Quando estavam perto da entrada, perceberam que o local não parecia estar muito cheio e aquele fato fez o moreno esquecer por uns minutos seu pequeno deslize, se permitindo ficar alegre por saber que não seria difícil achar um local mais vazio só para eles.

Ao entrarem no parque calmamente, o mais velho sentiu um aperto na mão e percebeu que JaeYoon lhe lançava um sorriso alegre, enquanto apontava para um vendedor ambulante de sorvete.

Era engraçado como não percebia que estavam de mão dadas até que alguém ou alguma coisa lhe jogasse o fato na cara. Era quase automático pegar na mão do mais novo sempre que estavam caminhando lado a lado, já era praticamente um hábito. Um sorriso pequeno, porém alegremente bobo nasceu em seus lábios ao constatar aquilo.

Mudaram um pouquinho a rota a qual estavam seguindo e foram em direção a barraquinha de sorvete. Assim que chegaram perto do vendedor, o mais novo mau perguntou o preço e já saiu pedindo os sabores antes mesmo do homem respondê-lo.

O vendedor lhe entregou os pedidos, e JaeYoon logo tratou de pagar por eles enquanto o moreno pegava os sorvetes.

Ao que voltaram a caminhar pela pequena estradinha de terra seca que existia dentro do parque, eles começaram a comer o doce congelado. Procuravam, durante o calmo passeio, um cantinho mais solitário onde poderiam conversar e trocar carinhos sem ter a preocupação de olhares invasivos e julgadores.

Demorou um pouco para achar. Apesar deles não estarem cansados, as pernas dos jovens doíam pela longa caminhada que fizeram até finalmente achar um local mais vazio e foi com alegria — e um pouco de frustração, vinda de InSeong — que eles se sentaram no gramado verdinho e levemente pinicante que tinha perto de uma árvore.

Mesmo que não fosse o banco ao qual o Kim tinha imaginado onde ele e o namorado iriam se sentar, o chão nem tão desconfortável e a grande sombra que as folhas faziam foram até que bem aceitas pelo moreno.

— O dia está agradável hoje — JaeYoon comentou e deu uma mordida no seu sorvete que estava levemente derretido e quase acabando. —, não acha hyung?

InSeong colocou o último pedaço do seu doce na boca antes de olhar para o namorado e vê-lo lhe encarando com a cabeça inclinada para o lado enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

Seus lábios se ergueram num sorriso ao ver aquela cena tão fofa.

— Sim, — O moreno concordou, fazendo seu _dongsaeng_ abrir um sorriso levemente tímido — e sabe como ele ficaria ainda melhor?

Quando o Lee ouviu aquilo, um suspirou entristecido escapou pelos seus lábios.

— Hyung, não posso. — JaeYoon já sabia exatamente o que o namorado iria lhe perguntar. No entanto, por mais que quisesse muito ir dormir na casa do mais velho, sua resposta deveria ser negativa.

— Por que não? — O tom de InSeong tinha uma boa dose de mágoa, parecia o de uma criança emburrada que não entendia o porquê não poderia ter o brinquedo que queria.

— Falei pra minha mãe que iria ficar em casa com ela essa noite — Respondeu o mais novo, que observava a grama no chão apenas para não ver o olhar entristecido do outro. — Sabe como estão as coisas lá em casa.

E o Kim realmente tinha conhecimento da situação em que JaeYoon se encontrava. Os pais do Lee estavam por uma discussão de se divorciarem. Pelo visto o pai do mais novo traía a mãe dele em toda oportunidade que tinha, apenas porque achava que tinha cometido um erro ao se casar com ela.

Até onde o moreno sabia, a situação sempre ficava meio tensa quando os pais de JaeYoon estavam em casa, então sempre que ele podia, ficava em casa dando atenção e apoio à sua amada mãe.

No entanto, não era naquilo em que deveriam pensar naquele momento. 

— Tudo bem, deixa pra outro dia — InSeong falou num tom baixo, dando um sorriso amável para o namorado, que retribuiu o gesto.

O Lee terminou de comer o seu sorvete, e enquanto colocava o palito na grama reviu mentalmente se tinha algo a contar ao mais velho na tentativa de ignorar a mão em que continha sinais do derretimento da sobremesa. 

Já o Kim olhava para a grama se perguntando o quê ele poderia fazer para salvar aquele encontro. Nada tinha saído como havia planejado e ele já estava sentindo-se perder as esperanças de fazer daquele dia um dos mais especiais da vida deles.

Sem realmente pensar, o moreno levou uma de suas mãos até as de JaeYoon, e com os dedos, começou a fazer uma carícia leve e amorosa na palma do outro enquanto suspirava de forma meio frustrada.

— Não te incomoda? — O quase castanho tinha um tom levemente curioso, e olhava para o rosto de InSeong enquanto esperava o outro erguer o olhar.

— O quê? — O mais velho foi tirado de seus pensamentos incômodos pela voz do outro, mesmo não tendo escutado uma palavra que ele tenha dito.

— O sorvete seco na minha mão, não incomoda?

O moreno olhou para a pele abaixo dos seus dedos, que mesmo que estivessem um pouco grudentas e sujas de picolé, ele não queria soltar. 

— Não me incomoda… Afinal, é a sua mão. — InSeong falou com um pequeno sorriso nascendo em seus lábios, enquanto observava como os olhos de JaeYoon pareciam mais brilhantes que o normal. — Além do mais, é só sorvete. Sua mão já segurou coisa pior.

— Você é tão romântico hyung… — O quase castanho debochou, sentindo-se meio trouxa por achar que o outro estava realmente tentando criar um clima naquele momento. 

O mais velho apenas riu, e com um braço, aproximou o outro de si num meio abraço.

— Somente com você — Brincou o Kim enquanto apertava o corpo de JaeYoon contra o seu.

Eles ficaram assim, num meio abraço enquanto as cores do céu iam mudando devagar, indo de azul para o rosado, avisando a eles que logo o sol iria se pôr.

Por mais que a vontade deles fosse a de ficar ali, abraçadinhos, até que o céu estivesse escuro, o parque logo iria fechar. Então eles pegaram os palitos e os guardaram nos bolsos, para poderem se levantar.

Ao andarem em direção a saída do parque, acabaram passando por uma parte específica do local.

— Não foi aqui em que escrevemos as nossas iniciais? — JaeYoon questionou ao parar em frente a uma árvore que estava perto de um banco de madeira. As folhas verdes ainda estavam penduradas nos galhos, porém tinha uma ou outra que estava no chão mostrando que logo o outono chegaria.

InSeong balança a cabeça ao assentir, e deixou um sorriso surgir em seus lábios ao ver que o mais novo tinha reconhecido o local.

Ele e o Lee se aproximam da árvore, e ao olhar para o tronco dela, não demoraram a achar as duas letrinhas que tinham escrito ali com a chave de casa. Diferente dos filmes românticos, eles não se aventuraram muito além daquilo por causa da culpa que sentiram ao ferir-la.

O Kim levou sua mão direita até a madeira, sentido o quão áspera ela estava e passou os dedos pelas iniciais. Viu JaeYoon repetir seu gesto e ao sentir o toque da pele na sua, imediatamente sentiu o coração aquecido embora não tivessem fazendo nada grandioso.

Com a esquerda, o Kim tateou o tronco discretamente, procurando por uma leve diferença na madeira que sabia ficar por ali. Não demorou muito para achar um buraco ali, grande o suficiente para sua mão passar sem ficar presa, e que era o esconderijo perfeito para um pequeno presente.

Retirou de lá o embrulho, e foi somente ao se virar para o outro que percebeu que ele observava suas ações com um pouco de curiosidade no olhar. 

— É para você — Falou ao entregar o presente nas mãos de JaeYoon, que aceitou um pouco relutante.

— Não é justo, não trouxe nada para você — Resmungou o mais novo com um tom de voz manhoso enquanto abria o embrulho devagar, tentando não destruir o papel de presente. 

O que JaeYoon tinha em mãos era um pequeno porta retratos azul, que coube perfeitamente no buraco da árvore, contendo atrás do vidro uma foto deles se abraçando — uma imagem que o Lee nem sabia que existia embora se recordasse do momento em que ela fora tirada. InSeong tinha planejado essa surpresinha para o outro fazia um tempo, e era por causa disso que o dinheiro pro jantar não tinha sido o suficiente, mas só de ver o quão tocado o seu namorado tinha ficado já tinha feito seu dia.

JaeYoon sentia-se muito feliz por ter o outro ao seu lado, e aquele presente definitivamente fora uma das melhores coisas que tinha recebido. Ele sentia a água acumular nos olhos, ao que um sorriso terno enfeitava seus lábios. Agradeceu baixinho ao outro enquanto o abraçava forte, a voz meio estrangulada pelas emoções que estavam a lhe dominar por algo tão pequeno, simples e significativo. 

Assim que o mais novo se recuperou, eles derem as mãos e voltaram a caminhar em direção à saída do parque.

Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia, chegar até a casa de JaeYoon tinha sido rápido demais. Mesmo que ambos tivessem andando da forma mais tranquila que conseguissem e tivessem conversado o caminho inteiro.

— Então já tá na hora de dar tchau? — InSeong tentou brincar embora não sentisse a mínima vontade de se mover dali.

— Pelo visto sim…

O Lee suspirou um pouco triste, afinal ainda queria passar mais tempo com o outro, no entanto estava ficando tarde e o mais velho morava no outro lado da cidade.

— Você precisa ir pra casa, hyung.

— Não quero — O Kim disse no tom mais birrento que tinha, se aproximando do outro. Pegou nas mãos alheias e as segurou numa forma de protesto silencioso pela fala do namorado.

JaeYoon riu baixinho do gesto do mais velho, e desviou o olhar para a janela de sua casa para fingir que estava pensando em como "expulsar" o outro dali.

— Se eu te der um beijo, você vai pra casa?

Um sorrisinho malandro nasceu nos cantos dos lábios de InSeong ao ouvir aquilo.

— Estava esperando por isso.

Embora o Lee tivesse revirado os olhos pela fala do outro, ele se aproximou o suficiente para ambas as respirações se misturarem antes de juntarem os lábios.

O beijo que trocaram naquele momento fora apenas uma degustação, para a infelicidade de ambos — quase como uma promessa de que teria mais na próxima vez.

E mesmo que sentissem que não tinha sido o suficiente para acalmar a vontade, eles resolveram terminar a noite assim, com um acordo de que iriam mais longe quando se encontrassem novamente.

Assim que JaeYoon se afastou do Kim, ele se despediu com um falso biquinho triste nos lábios e entrou em casa. Com um sorriso, embora agora que estivesse sem o mais novo conseguisse sentir como o tempo estava mais frio pelos ventos que acariciam seus braços, InSeong começou a andar até o metrô que sabia existir naquela região.

Enquanto caminhava, relembrou algumas das cenas que teve naquele dia com o namorado e não demorou muito para o peito estar quente, o coração batendo levemente agitado pelas boas lembranças que tinha feito naquele dia —por mais que não tivesse sido da forma como tinha planejado. Com essa “descoberta”, ele percebeu que talvez o encontro não precisasse ser perfeito para ser o melhor encontro — ele só tinha que ser com a pessoa certa.

**Author's Note:**

> mini dicionário sobre coreano para caso as pessoas não saibam:  
> dongsaeng: é um termo que pessoas mais velhas usam para falarem de pessoas mais novas, provavelmente para terceiros;  
> Bibimbap: é um prato popular da cozinha coreana. Literalmente, significa "arroz mesclado" ou "comida mesclada". Consiste basicamente em arroz branco, vegetais e carne misturados e preparados em tigela de pedra vulcânica. fonte: Wikipédia;  
> Kimbap: é um prato coreano feito com arroz cozido e outros ingredientes que são enrolados em folhas secas de alga nori e servidos em fatias pequenas. fonte: Wikipedia;  
> Kimchi: Kimchi são condimentos típicos da culinária da Coreia, com base em hortaliças. Fonte: Wikipédia.  
> Naengmyun: é uma sopa fria tradicional da Coreia; o próprio nome significa “massa fria”. O spaghetti para esta sopa é longo e fino, feito com base em farinha de trigo-mourisco ou araruta, que dá uma massa mais escura, e batata. fonte: Wikipédia.  
> won: é o nome do dinheiro de lá.


End file.
